


Candy Cane

by Flyingintospace



Series: Christmas 2017 [11]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Sidney gets home after a long day and finds Geno eating a candy cane.





	Candy Cane

Sidney finally got home after a long day of dealing with promotional hell. He didn't mind doing them every once in a while but today he had been starting to think that it would never be over. But now he's finally home and ready to light a fire in the fireplace, collapse on the couch and watch highlights. Yawning behind his hand, he opened the front door, determined to try and relax.

"Geno?" He called out, shrugging out of his jacket, hanging it in the closet and then heading for the kitchen. Opening the fridge he found the eggnog that Geno had brought home, that completely wasn't part of his diet plan but he was having some anyway.

"Sid?" Geno's voice drifts in from the living room.

Sidney couldn't help the smile that formed on his face and padded towards the living room. Sure he had just seen Geno this morning but he had missed him today. He wondered if Geno would cuddled with him.

And then laughed at himself because Geno had never turned down a cuddle.

Sidney came to the abrupt halt as he entered the living room however.

Geno was sprawled on the couch, stockinged feet on the coffee table, reading a book and eating a candy cane.

Very enthusiastically eating a candy cane.

Holding it by the crook, Geno licks the shaft from top to bottom, with a slow deliberate stroke. Reaching the top, he sucks at the tip before releasing it with a wet pop.

His tongue, stained red, darts out and licks along his lips.

All thoughts of innocent cuddles fly out of Sidney's head as all the blood surges to his groin in a hot, tingling rush that leaves his cock tight and full in his pants.

Sidney's eyes are locked on Geno, the only thing he can get his fuzzy brain to think is "Oh God".

Geno however is just getting started, he flipped a page of his book and wrapped his lips around the candy cane, pumping it in and out of his mouth.

Slowly.

Deliberately.

All the way down.

All the way up.

And repeat.

He’s practically deep throating the goddamn thing.

On the way back up he swirls his tongue along the shaft of the treat and then pulls off with a borderline obscene smack of his lips.

Sidney lets out a whimper.

He can't decide whether he wants to jump Geno or kept torturing himself with this show that Geno's putting on. Because c'mon no one eats candy canes like that?

Right.

Of course, Sidney's whimper attracts Geno's attention and he must look desperate because the most self-satisfied smile appears on Geno's face.

"Hey Sid," Geno says innocently, deliberately pumping the candy cane in and out of his mouth again. His gaze dropped for a long moment. When he looks back up his eyes are sparkling with mischief.

"What's up?"

And of course, in goes the candy cane.

Sidney wants to tackle him to the couch. Touch him, kiss him, tease him until he's a trembling mess. Like Sidney's becoming watching Geno suck on the candy cane.

Geno winks at Sidney and then bites the candy cane in half. He holds Sidney's gaze as he chews and swallows. And the turns back to his book. Though Sidney can't help but notice the grin tugging on his lips.

"You're horrible," Sidney grumbles. "Do I even want to know where you learned this from?"

"Probably not."Geno said, eyes trained on his book. The other half of the candy cane still dangling out of his mouth as he ducked on it. "But you love it,"

Sidney can't hold back any longer and if something else gets stained red later that night, well, neither of them are complaining.


End file.
